


Camellias japonica

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Daichi's older because i say so, Eijun has feelings @ Miyuki, Florist (kinda)!Daichi, Language of Flowers, M/M, also let's pretend Daichi Suga and Eijun all live in the same place/city, and Eijun doesn't screw shit up, if not then consider it an au, its kinda canon compliant if you squint really hard, let's pretend Eijun and Daichi are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daichi studied botany and wants to show off to a customer, who's already impressed.just another flower shop au, it's fluff, OK.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,camellias are extremely overused, yes, but they're freaking beautiful. also, shoutout to my 11th grade botany teacher helped (forced/threatened) me to learn all the scientific names.

In all honesty, Daichi doesn’t mind working at his grandfather’s flower shop while he’s away recovering from measles. But then again, in all honesty, he’d rather be working at the patisserie/café across the street. He’d rather be surrounded by the strong aroma of coffee and the warm smell of rising dough than the fragile fragrance of varied inflorescence that is his current company. 

Anyway, he can’t really complain when his grandfather’s paying him to watch the store, while his usual help, Daichi’s cousin Eijun makes the deliveries. And when his best friend Asahi gets him the pastry of the day for lunch sometimes. This is the life, Daichi thinks, to be content, to have everything you need, want, will ever want---

Daichi’s broken out of his reverie only for his gaze to land on literally the most beautiful man his eyes have ever had the fortune of feasting on. He wants to get down on his knees (no, not like that, don’t be naughty) and pray to god for creating the marvel before him, perfect with ashen hair that caught the light perfectly, as he moved towards Daichi; the most beautiful burnished orbs on him, kind of like the sacher torte he’d eaten that day, that looked at him with emotion that didn’t need to be spoken out loud, y’know, like concern, because Daichi’s well aware that when he’s flustered, his mouth opens and shuts like a goldfish gasping for air; the beauty’s mouth quirks up in amusement stemming from confusion, or, perhaps, knowledge of what was going on in Daichi’s head, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mischievous joy (along with the beauty mark that resides there. Daichi immediately wants to touch it, but can you really blame him?)

Man, was he lucky to see this guy, this absolute freaking gorgeous man, who Daichi immediately knows he will do anything for. He takes a second to think of what he would do if he were Tanaka or Nishinoya. Probably lose his head, he supposes, the way they do around their beloved Kiyoko-san. Or maybe throw up, like Hinata used to (still does, even though he’s an Olympic champion now) before official matches. Or, he might take a leaf out of his friend Terushima’s book and try to act cool, key word being try because even Daichi knows he can’t pull off a tongue ring like Yuuji. He sneaks a peak at his left hand at fondly touches the plain gold band that adorns his finger.

Time seems to have slowed down to a halt since the bewitching young man had opened the door to his heart, as nonchalant about it as if he’d just opened the door into the store, floor full of fragrant florets, their green calyces bearing bracts encasing blossoms in a motley of colours, their anthers waiting to dehisce, almost bursting at their seams. The explosion of exotic corollas, each hold a hidden meaning behind their variegated masks, as Daichi desperately tries to recall, one, any one meaning to impress his breath-taking customer, but failing to only come up with their scientific names. Damn his botany unit in college, damn it all. 

The first blooms he spots are the deep pink carnations ( _Dianthus caryophyllus_ ), the next to catch his eye are the azure of the forget-me-nots ( _Myosotis scorpioides_ ), and finally, as the intruder (both, to his heart and the shop) has reached the back of the shop where the help desk is, Daichi sees the sanguine camellias ( _Camellia japonica_ ) in the (kind of) cracked pot in the man’s hands. Ah, true love, he thinks wisely.

“Glad you think so too, Daichi. Now if you could quit staring at me, and proclaiming all kinds of lovely things about me, could you get me a new pot for the camellias? I know you said I shouldn’t water them at home but they looked a little droopy, and, well, I guess I should’ve waited for you to return.” Suga looked almost sheepish, an expression he wore well, just like every other expression he wore.

“How much did you hear?” Daichi groans, belatedly.

“Enough to embarrass you at parties.” Suga says, with a tinkling laugh, like little bells on tiny kittens. Suga was cute enough, too, anyway.

His brain to mouth filter might be buffering because of the lazy afternoon he’s had today, because Daichi realises he’s said what he thought he’d thought out loud. To Suga. Wow OK @ me next time, he thinks to himself, as Suga’s mirth turns uncontrollable and pours out of his mouth like a mellifluous force of nature.

“D-Daichi” he says, a stray giggle escaping his mouth, as he reaches across the counter, to pull Daichi’s hand into his own slender one, adorned with the same plain gold band, glinting as it caught the last of the sunlight.

“I think we should head home. Get some time together. Catch up, you know?”

“We spent the morning lying in, and ‘catching up’ as you so eloquently put it.”

“Some more, then. It doesn’t hurt to lie in, sometimes.”

“What about the shop, then?”

“Eijun can close up today, he’s a big boy.”

“Not big enough to want to know what you’re going to do when you get home, bye Daichi.” Came a new voice. “I’ll close up, it’s fine. Treat me to ice cream tomorrow to buy my silence.” Eijun adds as an afterthought.

“Two scoops from me, if you text Miyuki-kun today, Eijun.” Suga quipped.

Eijun stares at Suga, trying to figure out if he’s kidding or not. Finally settling on not he mutters something along the lines of ‘fine, I’ll do it you fun-sucking-annoying-cousin-and-said-cousin’s-to-be-husband’ and almost pushes the duo out. “have a great time doing whatever that I never want to hear about, OK? Deal? Great, good to know we’re on the same page.” And promptly shuts the door in their faces.

For a moment, they both look at the shut door in surprise. Then Daichi says, “shall we?” and extends his arm out to Suga who takes it and it’s like they’re teenagers again, without a care in the world, holding on to ach other because they were each other’s universe.


End file.
